Sunburn
by ConsiousCare
Summary: Draco gets a sunburn. Who will be there to sooth his pain? Post-War, One-shot.


**AN: _Hey guys! This is just a little Dramione oneshot I wrote to go with a graphic of mine, for the dmhg games, arranged by dramionedirectory on tumblr._**

Hermione was perched on top of the grande fourposter bed, patiently flipping through one of her favourite books. After a moment she laid down onto her back and lifted her glance to the ceiling. It was magnificent, just as the rest of the room. Draco had most certainly done a good job when getting them such a room in such a hotel. Letting out a sigh, her thoughts wandered to her boyfriend. He had been most excited that morning, kissing her passionately goodbye before he left with the other blokes. Harry had finally managed to convince Draco, Ron and Theo that playing football on the beach would be loads of fun. When she had first learned of their plan, she seriously considered joining them, if only to watch Draco run around all day. Of course the girl had other plans, however. As the boys were going to play football, they were going shopping.

A groan sounded from the doorway and Hermione's eyes immediately sought the sound. Not surprisingly it came from Draco, who was standing over by the door, leaning on the frame.

"Welcome back. How was football with the others?" Hermione asked and sat up, a bright smile on her face. Knowing how much Draco loved quidditch, she assumed that he would also like the other sport.

"Football was great, love. Not as much fun as quidditch, but still great. The beach was also a lot of fun, though," he responded as he walked over towards the bed. There was a slight smile on his face, but it really looked more like a grimace. As he came closer to the bed, Hermione concluded that there were something different about him.

"Not that I have any idea how we all managed to fall asleep in the sun, but waking from that nap was the least fun part of the day," Just as this statement left him, Hermione discovered what was different. Her darling boyfriend was no longer his usual pale shade, he was pink. Unable to contain her giggles, she clasped a hand over her mouth. It was just earlier that morning that she had told him to put on sunblock. With his pale complexion, he was bound to get burned if he stayed out in the sun the whole day. Not that he had, on top of that, fallen asleep in the sun he had most certainly learned about sunburns the hard way. As he walked the last feet over to the bed, her giggles turned into full blown laughter. She not noticed that his legs were all stiff when he walked and it was probably because of the sunburn.

"I told you to put on sunblock," she chided with a teasing tone, before flashing him a grin. Instead of responding, Draco just fell onto the bed, letting out a slight whimper as his back hit the mattress. His eyes were closed and his lips drawn into a tight line. Rolling her eyes at him once, Hermione got of the bed and walked towards the bathroom.

"Roll onto your stomach and get out of your shirt. I'll get the Aloe Vera for your burn," she told him, before starting to rummage through her toiletries. A groan was all the response she got, but when she a few moments later emerged into the room again, her orders were followed. She took a moment to appreciate the image before her before she got over to him again. It was indeed a beautiful image, except for the fact that his back were practically glowing with a red-ish glow. When she got onto the bed again, placed herself so that she was straddling his lower back, without really touching it. That was the best way, she decided, that she could reach all of his back.

"This is maybe going to sting a little at first," she told him as he put some of the cream on her hands, before starting to rub it in soothing circles over his shoulders. He gave a little hiss at first, but after a moment it dimmed into a content sigh. His reaction earned a smile from her. It had been quite some time since she had given him a massage and she did not realise before now how much she had missed it.

While working her way from his shoulders, down his upper back and down over his ribs, Hermione began humming softly. She really enjoyed this. Feeling his muscled back under her hands and gradually feeling him relax. It also seemed to hurt less and less as she applied the cream.

They stayed that way for nearly an hour. Her massaging him, working her way down his entire back and down his legs. As she started to see herself finished, she looked up at him and ordered him to turn around. He followed her command and looked down at her, where she was sitting at his feet, with a curious expression. "How about that we put some sunblock on you tomorrow, huh?" Her proposal earned a smirk from him. "If this is what I get if I don't do it, I think we might just let it be. The burn seems to be worth it for me,"

Down in the restaurant of the hotel Ron, Harry, Pansy, Daphne, Ginny and Theo started eating as they realised that their remaining two friends probably would not join them that evening. The friends in question stayed the whole night in each others embrace, as Draco repaid Hermione for the massage.


End file.
